The Sacrifice to Unity
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: Frostiron Month 04: It's THEIR wedding day, but Odin is the one calling the shots. Tony isn't too happy about it, so Loki tries to make things better, but just makes a mess.


This is for the Frostiron Month Tumblr: Prompt 4.

July 10-12: Special Dress: _Loki in Iron Man armour? Tony in Asgardian leathers? Crossdressing? What do you want to see or love seeing them in?_

"**The Sacrifice to Unity**"

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don't sue.

**Summary: ** [Tony/Loki] Frostiron Month 04: It's THEIR wedding day, but Odin is the one calling the shots. Tony isn't too happy about it, so Loki tries to make things better, but just makes a mess.

**Warnings: ** Slash. Established relationship. Loki/Tony. Asgardian wedding. Tony doesn't want an Asgardian wedding. Loki tries to make it up to him. Asgardian clothes for everyone. Mild humour.

**Rating:** PG13.

**A/N**: They got longer, and now they've gotten shorter again. The next one is full of porn, so hopefully it'll be longer than this one.

**Title**: "When you make the sacrifice in marriage, you're sacrificing not to each other but to unity in a relationship" - Joseph Campbell

_XXX_

**Words: **1,900

**Chapter 1**

"I don't see what's so bad about a white wedding? Yeah, it's a bit ostentatious, considering neither of us are at all virginal, and Loki won't be wearing a dress, but it's gotta be better than this?" Tony had been complaining for the last hour and a half, and Bruce had gotten rather good at letting the words drift right over his head, his silence intermittent with brief hums of acknowledgement so Tony wouldn't turn around to check if Bruce was listening and notice that he really wasn't.

"I mean, what is this?" Tony whined, frantically tugging at the cloth that Bruce had painstakingly tried to drape around his shoulders so that it would look like the one Thor was wearing. Tony's tugging pulled it out of place, and Bruce growled loudly in annoyance. Tony's hand dropped, his mouth turned down and Bruce didn't need to see it to know he was pouting. "This is stupid. I look stupid."

"I think you look rather handsome," Jane said from behind Bruce.

Odin had decided that a Prince of Asgard (even an estranged one) was deserving of an Asgardian bonding ceremony, as elaborate and 'grand' (in Thor's words) as it could be; all of the other realms had been invited to send dignitaries, even Jötunheimr, though some had declined the invitation.

Midgard had sent the Avengers, and their dates (lying that they were also very important people in Midgard despite not being warriors and their vengeance would be mighty if they were not invited, since apparently Asgard wasn't big on inviting _friends_ to weddings when they could invite potential allies instead). Being 'important', or so Tony claimed they were, Odin had sagely decided that Jane, Darcy and Pepper were competent enough to dress the groomsmen. Loki would manage, he had grown up in Asgard and understood their dress, and he still retained servants for his halls from before his fall. Pepper had had a little trouble with her own attire, but Queen Frigga had been kind enough to help dress her, and in turn Steve (who Pepper was supposed to have been helping). Clint and Natasha managed to trick some poor sod into helping them out, terrifying them into compliance after sneakily getting him into their shared room. Thor was sorted; he was already happily prancing through Asgard in his mother's drapes wishing well all he came across. Jane had spent time in Asgard before, and she had helped dress Darcy, who should have been keeping Loki out of trouble, but was sitting at the back of the room with Jane.

"Yeah," Darcy agreed, offering the back of Tony's head a rather salacious glance. "Prince Charming, right out of a Disney movie." Tony scowled, throwing her a dirty look over his shoulder, to which she only shrugged. "Hey! I'd still climb you like a tree!"

Tony was wearing dark red leggings, tucked into white suede knee high boots. They had a little heel on them, the soles painted red so that the colour flashed every time Tony took a step. He had a white shirt tucked into the leggings; it was thin enough to be transparent, the arc reactor lighting it up blue from the inside and casting a shadow across Tony's jaw; it's sleeves were large and puffy, like a pirate's and they bunched up under his arms where a dark red shirt had been pulled on over it. This one had sleeves down to Tony's elbow, so that the white sleeves flowed from the ends and out over his collarbones, ruffled like a collar at his throat. There was armour on top of it, a gold breast plate that covered the v-gap left by the shirts, gauntlets that tightened the white sleeves near the wrists so that Tony had an excess of chiffon and lace at the elbows and wrists but could barely feel the rest of his arms. Golden plates had been fitted across the top of the white boots, in case someone tried to stab at his toes maybe? Tony wasn't sure why those were necessary, or why Bruce kept insisting that the long burgundy cloak had to sit _just right_ about his shoulders, wrapped around his neck like a snake and then twisted into place so it looked like it had been draped and pinned but _wasn't_. The cod piece was the only part of the outfit Tony was actually enjoying. He'd had to hold it over his groin while Bruce threaded a belt between his legs and around each thigh, looping through the slits left open in the piece and then buckled in front of his stomach.

It made his cock look huge.

Not that it wasn't already pretty big, but now it looked big flaccid. That was pretty awesome. Actually it was about the only awesome part of his outfit.

"Seriously?" Tony groused, "A sword? Seriously? Is it too late to grab Loki and elope?"

"Yes, now hold still while I fix your cloak. Again." Bruce thrust the sword at Tony and, once his hands had scrambled to grab hold without cutting himself, turned him around so Tony was facing the wall again. Bruce tugged at the cloth, pleating and folding and sighing, until Jane came over to help him.

"There," she said happily, "you're all ready to get married."

"Bonded," Tony corrected her, with a whine. "Asgardians 'bond' apparently."

_XXX_

It was probably a bad sign that everyone was gathered into the golden extravagance of Odin's throne room, except Loki. There was the Allfather on his throne, knees spread and back slouched just a little (and Tony could see where Loki had picked up that particular pose from easily enough), Frigga was standing to his right and Thor to his left, both dressed to the nines, and where those actual solid gold bars decorating the hem of the Queen's dress? Tony was standing at the front of the hall, a few paces from Odin, with Steve behind him, carrying the sword that Tony was supposed to gift Loki with, as proof of his masculinity (while wearing leggings and high heeled boots, yeah).

Behind them, there were rows and rows of benches laid out, taking up all of the available space in the hall. The Avengers took the first row on the right and the Warriors Three and Sif sat to the left, a handful of Jötuns dotted in uncomfortably amongst them. Jane, Darcy and Pepper sat behind the Avengers, with a gap big enough to fit Steve left free at the edge. The hall was full of different species' and genders, intersex and asexual and humanoid and otherwise all cramped in to the room that used to be so empty and large (and now didn't seem to have enough room for Tony to turn around and glare angrily at the door that he had stepped inside through, where Loki should have been twenty minutes ago). They had all come to watch a marriage; instead, they were probably witnessing Tony get stood up.

"I knew we should have eloped," Tony mumbled, as he scuffed his feet against the floor.

"He'll be here," Steve reassured him, one hand on Tony's shoulder and the other keeping the sword from jabbing his own toes.

"He better be. It was his idea to get married in the first place!"

Before Steve could respond, an almighty crash sounded from outside of the hall. The guards that had lined themselves up along the walls all straightened and tenses, as if pulled by strings raised their spears to point at the main doors to the hall where the guest had been led inside through. Odin stood up from his throne, Gungnir clenched in a white knuckled fist as he ordered the doors to be opened wide.

Everyone tensed, frantic whispers and mumbled fears suddenly silenced as they all waited for an enemy to charge into their midst. Tony wondered who would hate them this much, and if they had managed to take Loki out of commission before they came to crash the wedding, and then he started wondering about something entirely different as an Iron Man suit came shooting towards him like a heat seeking missile. It ignored everyone else in the hall, except for an unfortunate pillar that it met face first and then continued to fly through until it landed upright, with its knees bent a bit to steady itself, arm's length away from Tony.

"Eh?" The inventor blinked.

"Sir," a voice responded. It was Jarvis', filtered through the speakers in the suit and out through the mouth piece; something Jarvis only did in an emergency or when Tony was too incapacitated to ask for help while in the suit. "We have been stolen."

"You don't say," Tony dead panned. He blinked again, scratching at his head, and then his mouth dropped open as the face plate lifted up and off.

Loki glared back at him from inside of the suit, eyes narrowed and mouth pursed. "I've told your infernal creation that I wasn't stealing the suit. I was borrowing it!"

"Technicality," came Jarvis' voice again, droll and dry but Tony could imagine the smirk he would be sporting if he were capable of it.

"Why would this even," Tony started to ask, and then shook his head. "You know what? Don't worry about it. Jarvis, I've told you to be nicer to Loki. Sorry babe, he still hasn't forgiven you for throwing me out of that window, you know how kids can hold a grudge."

"I wanted to wear it for our wedding. I know you didn't want an Asgardian ceremony, nor Asgardian dress, and I thought it would be fitting if I took on your ensamble. If I represented a part of your Midgard today. Instead, I get bashed about and flown into walls and tossed off of rooftops and dragged along the riverbed, because Jarvis is an unaccommodating jumble of code."

"Hey, hey, Jarvis isn't a jumble of anything!" Tony defended. He smiled widely afterwards, reaching out with both hands to cup hold of Loki's titanium covered face to pull the God closer. "That's really sweet of you though," Tony told him, before he kissed him. Loki smiled into the kiss, close mouthed and sweet, gentle and quick but loving. Their second kiss was not so, it was messy and hot, full of tongue and teeth and saliva that Loki licked off of Tony's chin once they had pulled apart.

"Are you ready to get married?" The mortal asked, ignoring everyone else in the room, because right now, right here, it was just about the two of them. Him and Loki. His Loki, who actually rather liked dressing in Asgardian garb, but who had sacrificed his right to do so because he wanted Tony to be happy; his Loki, who was kind and thoughtful though he pretended not to be; his Loki, who was about to be his in all ways, in front of Asgard and the rest of the nine realms, the two of them about to become one entity in law and love.

"Asgardians bond," the God corrected.

Tony scowled, even as he took Loki's hand and turned to face Odin, preparing himself mentally for all of the religious chanting that was soon to follow. His Loki: who was the smuggest dick that Tony had ever met, but who was his beautiful, wonderful Loki nonetheless.

**The End**

Early again, guys!

Thank you all for reading! I've almost finished the next prompt (which has taken me longer than any of the others put together), and then I'll get back to the last two that I'm missing. Note: Free For All will no longer be what I've told some people it will: saving that idea for the Frostiron Bang. Got a new idea for the FFA. Hope you enjoy the fics :)


End file.
